bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zierant
Just to let you know "Bakugan" should be capitalized. Please do so in your future edits. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 23:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Artwork Hello, Zierant, and let me just deliver you a belated welcome to the Bakugan Wiki. My name is Masquerade Phantom, and I must say I'm quite impressed by your art skills they're certainly better than anything I could ever do (not to mention you like Pokémon as well as Bakugan, which makes you BEYOND epic!!!). I'm the type of editor who prefers to be creative and develop fan-fictions, but I like to take things a step further and want my work to seem as official-looking as possible, because a secret dream of mine is to one day send my ideas to the companies that make the shows, video games, et cetera that inspire me to become real. One of the ways I create the illusion of officialism aside from my writing stle is through artwork. I unfortunately couldn't draw in the Bakugan/Pokémon style as you seem to be able to if my life depended on it. That's why I have to ask for community support/help as I go on an artist hunt on sites like DeviantArt, as no one on the Wikis I edit can help out or want to. I have no luck on DeviantArt, either, as people either are too busy to take requests or want payment. But when I saw someone with your level of skill join the Wiki, I knew I had to ask the following question: Would you be willing to help make my dreams closer to reality through your artwork (all credit would be given to you, of course, but please realize I may ask you to redraw/edit a drawing if there's something about it I don't like or want improved)? I need you to be able to draw original characters as well as official ones before you agree to or not. You have no idea how thankful I'd be if you said yes! Just in case you're interested in seeing what you're getting yourself into, you can read about my Bakugan fanfic here! You can also read about my Pokémon fanfic here! Thank you for taking the time to read this message, and keep up with the amazing artwork! Hope to hear from you soon. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE It's pretty much that. Have you checked it out. It's pretty advanced. We have an exceptional amount of users. I do a daily BakyBlog. Currently on Issue 91, tomorrow morning. It has all of the same pages as here + more. So, we would all be phsyched if you joined. I'm pretty loose with promoting people. So if you get like 500 edits or so, show potential, and are a good user, you could probably become an admin FAST. lol. :) ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|''Blog]] 04:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ... Why are you hyperlinking the same thing twice and putting quotation marks around the bolded phrases? Stop doing that. <(-_-;)> Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 05:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It was destroyed, but not at the episodes you referred to. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) And that information is false. Check it for yourself. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If you have actually been listening to what I have been saying, THE EPISODES YOU REFERRED TO ARE NOT THE ONES WHERE FENCER WAS DESTROYED. I hope I won't have to repeat myself again. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't undo anyone's edit unless it's either false, vulgur, or assumptional. That's not under any of the categories I mentioned above so I won't. But if you do edit things that are under those categories, admins and several other users like me will undo it. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Please make sure that the pics you put on articles are not small. Although we do not have a certain X by X size, the BakuTremor pic was a bit small. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What are we talking about? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, i just went out to the post office and in the next couple days you will be recieving some milk in the mail from frosting128, kk.... have a good day! Frosting128 (talk) 00:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hello Zierant, it is nice to meet you. I won't be very active these days because of sports. Anyways, nice to meet you. Like toy soldiers 11:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ... <(-_-;)> Please use correct grammar. Don't capitalize when you are not supposed to. They, A, Saw, Anonymous, and etc are not supposed to be capitalized when they are in the middle of the phrases. [[User:DartHolderX|'League']] of [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 23:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, anything new or recently released should have that on there. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please italicize the names of the episodes. [[User:DartHolderX|'League']] '''of' [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 23:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, nice. I'll have my Mechtavius Destroyer review up this coming weekend, so hopefully that'll be a little better. :3 BUST HIS HEAD!!! 01:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi , look at the battles of Ben , says : Unknow Battle and win with Robin and Jack , I post the reallity battles !!! Stop with edit my posts in Robin battles , look the battles of Ben he says : Unnamed Brawlers ( Tag with Robin and Jack ) Win .. and look the battles of Noah : Chaos Bakugan Army : ( Tag with Shun .,Paige , Rafe ,Spectra , Marucho , Gus , Ben , Jack , Robin , Chris and Soon ) ans he wiin !!! So watch and let yourself to annoy ... I believe so, though it's not entirely proven yet. I mean, of course that could be Damdos, but there isn't really any proof yet. I'd hang back on adding that until we get a little more info. There is no rules for pain. 17:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Darkus Pulse Ah, if he doesn't start a ruckus, I might leave him alone. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Qeustion I've thought about that too. Bakugan Traps are technically Bakugan yet on the other hand, they are different kinds like how Mechtogan Titan is differentiated from Mechtogan. Well, being that Bakugan Traps aren't necessarily recent installment and that they would be unattended by the editers here in some aspects, this is definitely something that needs to be cleared up. I think it's best for us to ask the admins or crats about this. My Power is Merciless 22:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) From what I've seen in the anime, Traps are basically just like a different species in the series. While it is true they are considered support pieces, they are basically types of Bakugan. In other words, it's fine as it is. If you disagree, I'll take it up with the other main editing admins. - RE We got permission from Kellyn. The pages are being made right now. My Power is Merciless 04:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sources Sounds good to me, go ahead. - I had change the works for Chat mod to non mod and i listed the mods tha tu can contact is that still against rules? Radizen Hey Could you find a way to shorten your sig? It's extremely and unnecessary long. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 03:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) BakuMarvel Attributes Hey there, I put that the attribute in on the BakuMarvel pages because those variations only come in one attribute so it is pretty self explanatory and sometimes, we do include attributes for Bakugan or toys that don't appear in the anime. We pretty much know the BakuMarvels will probably not be in the anime but since they all come in one attribute - it made sense to me to put that in - just so people know those BakuMarvels only come in those attributes - in case collectors were looking for say a Pyrus Wolverine but it only comes in Aquos and Subterra. See what I mean? If we don't do that, then my mistake. Not good for an admin to make mistakes.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Huh. Haven't really thought about that. Besides there may be some other stuff about BakuTech TV episode pages' format that need to be clarified. I will make sure I bring this up to the other Admins during our meeting. - ''Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 18:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Wait. Never mind. There is a title card. Think we're going to have not-so-easy time finding an HQ one though. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 18:55, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Dear Zierant, WHY DO YOU KEEP DELETING ALL MY EDITS???!!!! I WORK HARD TO ADD MORE INFO AND YOU JUST DELETE IT!!! WHATS YOUR FRICKING PROBLEM HUH? YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY WORK!VentiDrago (talk) 18:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Venti Drago Oh. Well thanks for the tips Zierant. maybe next time I want to edit something I should ask you, or maybe when I do something like that you should copy and paste it in the right spot and notify me. But next time don't call my edits horrible, even if they are, because it's rude.VentiDrago (talk) 19:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC)VentiDrago Thanks for rewording it:) <^>VentiDrago (talk) 19:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC)VentiDrago Rollback You have been promoted. Congratulations. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 00:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Come chat with us I'm kinda busy at the moment. I promised an admin that I would make a song page for the Vocaloid song "Limiter" on the Vocaloid Wiki so I can't. But thanks for the invite. StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 04:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC)